alone WITH you
by 372259
Summary: "Go ahead, I dare you... You'll have Kol to deal with." - Kol Mikaelson is many things: charming, cunning, deceitful... and much too good at playing sidekick whilst his true intentions simmer beneath the surface. Well, that is, until Bonnie starts digging... let the games begin... [BonniexKol Kennett]
1. Chapter 1: Foot Meet Door

_**A/N: I love Bonnie and Kol. They are my two favorite characters on the Vampire Diaries (alongside Caroline, Rebecca, and Stefan). Unfortunately, they are also two of the characters that are the most underplayed, underwritten, and underused ! I don't see why the writers haven't put in more Bonnie and Kol scenes, although I'm hoping they do this season! **_

_**Till then, I will sate my need for Bonnie and Kol via fanfiction! YAY! So if you all think I should keep posting these chapters, tell me in a REVIEW! **_

_**Reviews=Updates **_

_**Simple math ;) **_

_**The first scene comes from the sneak peak of 4x11 "Catch Me If You Can". For those who haven't seen it on TV, you can see it on youtube!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Summary (correct formatting): **

**"Go ahead, I dare you... You'll have Kol to deal with." ~Elijah Mikaelson**

**Kol is many things: charming, cunning, deceitful...**

**And much too good at playing sidekick whilst his true intentions simmer beneath the surface.**

**Well, that is, until Bonnie starts digging.**

**...Let the games begin...**

**Pairings: BonniexKol Kennett, possibly RebeccaxStefan and CarolinexTyler and DamonxElena (if reviewers want it?)**

* * *

**alone WITH you**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Foot Meet Door_**

* * *

_"…I'm done with her."_

_He says it with a strange sense of finality, even though they both know that isn't the case._

_Rebecca just continues to stare at his diaries, flipping through the pages casually._

_"Until we find the cure right?"_

_He flinches, but doesn't comment. _

_The blonde lounging on his bed becomes miffed. Annoyed, she shuts the diary and stares directly at the younger vampire._

"_Hey, I'm talking to you!"_

_Stefan scoffs at her antics. He considers the ramifications of ignoring her..._

"_Oh, I know you are…" He smiles disarmingly __as he redirects his attention towards the liquor innocently smiling at him._ "I'm ignoring you."

_Thoroughly peeved, Rebecca quickly leaves her leisurely position on his bed and walks over towards him. Her footsteps echo and serve as a backdrop to her words. _

"_Look, we're at a bit of a disadvantage in this whole race for the cure…Team Klaus has Jeremy the Hunter; Team Shane has Bonnie the Witch…"_

_She succeeds in stealing his attention away from the crystalized bourbon. _

"_If you're here to remind me of our last place status: I'm very well aware." _

She cuts him off.

"_Actually, I have a plan." _

_Her blue eyes sparkle mischievously and a familiar smirk follows soon after. _

_Stefan doesn't respond, and his momentary silence invites her to continue. _

"_The cure is buried with Silas: you know, that ancient evil guy my brother Kol is afraid of…"_

* * *

Charming

Sensual

Greedy

Reckless

Maniacal

Lethal….

Kol Mikaelson acknowledges that he can be called many things.

However, paranoid is definitely not one of them.

Neither is stupid.

He knows that no matter how much and how earnestly he threatens, the imbeciles inhabiting this supernatural-prone town will not heed his warnings. They are going to go against everything he says wearing big, fat dogmatist smiles because he's the "bad" guy and everything that comes out of his mouth must be a self-serving lie.

'_Granted, some of those do manage to make their way out of my mouth __**sometimes**__…' _

He pauses his stride to smirk at his stray thought. Thoroughly entertained, he continues his walk up the rusty graveled path. He looks up and sees his destination is approaching: a small, simple, unsuspecting house.

He guesses that 'unsuspecting' is probably the wrong word to use, since (upon closer examination) he can clearly see that all of the windows and doors are lined with salt.

He just passes a light blue car—waiting idly in street outside the quaint little home—when his sensitive ears pick up on some voices sounding from the house. The first intonation he hears is distinctly male and patronizing.

"…Why are you so adamant about keeping this house? I understand that she was your grandmother, Bonnie… but all this is, is a house that you barely ever spent any time in—"

"How would you know where _I_ spent _my_ time!? You were never at home or with me, you just disappeared the second work came calling!"

It is silent for a moment, and Kol can't help but smile at the misery just spewing out of the witch's pretty little mouth.

"…I…dad, I—I didn't…"

She stutters, and Kol's smirk widens at the guilt that she's most definitely feeling. Her being in some messed-up emotional state will only aid in his plans for the evening.

The older man, he assumes her father, just sighs in resignation. "You did. You did mean it Bonnie, and it's okay. I understand why you feel the way that you do. My past actions, however, are not to be used an excuse for your current behavior. Nor are they any reason to prove why I shouldn't sell this house. Your grandmother is dead Bonnie, and it is long past the time for you to accept the fact and move on."

Kol watches, amused from the roof, as a completely calm Liam Hopkins exits the house and plants a bright red 'FOR SALE' sign into the front yard.

Kol just knows that the some innocent (ignorant) Mystic Falls resident will be all too willing to snatch up the quaint, small, simple little house.

The new mayor dusts off his hands, gets into his car and drives out of the parking lot—not sparing another glance at the salt-lined home or the baby blue prius left all alone on the road.

Kol hears a sniffle—the kind that sounds as if the owner is making every attempt possible to hold it back—and his smile grows to an unnatural width.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett was not having a good day.

After learning that Grams' house was being put up for sale, the young witch was (understandably) distraught. She was angry and volatile and she had let some things slip out of her mouth; thoughts that really should have stayed in the back of their mind (where they had happily lived for the past eighteen years).

Guilt was steadily crawling up the young Bennett's throat.

She couldn't believe that she had said those words to her dad.

But, at the same time, how could he expect her to jjust be okay with giving up Grams' house?! That was insane, it wasn't reasonable at all! Didn't he see? This was it. This was the place that she learned about who she really was. This was the place where she spent most of her days as a kid (not that she ever told him that…). Right there, that couch, that was where she first started to believe in magic. Right there, that counter, that was where she and Grams made cookies on her seventh birthday. Right here, this house, this was her last connection to her Grams.

_'Why can't he see that?'_

"Daddy issues?"

The unfamiliar voice startles her, and she is immediately on guard.

The male voice is coming from the other side of the door.

Internally, she applauds her dad for closing it.

She doesn't recognize the voice, but her sense have gotten better. She can tell it's a vampire. From the silhouette she can just barely make out from the curtain behind the couch, she can tell it isn't Klaus. The frame looks similar to Elijah, but the drawl and tilt to the voice doesn't fit.

Finn is dead.

That really only leaves one option.

Her eyes narrow in complete and utter loathing. Before she can stop herself, she snarls back.

"Not as bad as yours."

* * *

Upon receiving her snarky response, Kol frowns.

Out of all of her little friends, even the increasingly bothersome doppelganger (ex-doppelganger?), he thinks the witch to be the most blatant hypocrite.

The little Bennett claims to find their kind utterly repulsive, but as soon as the Salvatore's or the blonde or the mini-Katherine even make a whimper of discontent she comes barreling to the rescue (baring all consequences to herself).

"No I suppose not. On the other hand, your _mommy_ drama might give mine a run for my money."

Another word one might use to describe Kol is well-informed. After all, one must '_know thy enemy.'_

He can't see, but he can just tell she's bristling in irritation.

He continues.

"Then again, I suppose that's what made me… _curious_ in the first place-"

"Don't delude yourself into thinking that I care about how you feel. Leave. _Now_." Her tone is abrupt, and Kol can tell he's getting under her skin.

"_Oh_, being _assertive_ today are we? Well, then go on! _Have at it_. I'd like to see you try and make _me_ do _anything_."

He laughs out loud.

They both know she can't. She may be a witch, but her witchy juju can't touch him.

After all, immortality has its benefits.

But, he's let this conversation stray. He needs her to focus on what he's about to say.

"As I was saying, before you so _kindly_ interrupted, I am curious."

She doesn't respond.

He doesn't care.

He stretches his arms, letting out a casual yawn before leaning against the door—the meddlesome wooden barrier that's keeping him from her.

"I am most definitely curious as to why you are so _eager_ to help the people that turned 'mommy dearest' into a _vampire_."

A massive gust of wind blows into Kol, and he feels himself being propelled at earth shattering speeds into the ground.

The FOR SALE sign attempts to break his fall, but to no avail.

Instead both he and the (broken) sign fly into the street.

'_oh ho ho ho! Now this is getting fun!' _

Kol is quick to make his way back to the door.

He expects it to stay closed, he expected her to hide behind it. So, he is reasonably surprised when she opens it and stares him down.

"I don't know what you want. And frankly, I don't care. What I do know, is that even though I cant kill you…I can make you feel unspeakable amounts of pain. Leave. Me. _Alone_."

An exceedingly familiar smirk mares his pale face.

"Oh, but then I would be just like everyone else wouldn't I , _darling_?"

She slams the door.

Hard.

He just whistles back to the street and leisurely picks up what's left of the FOR SALE sign.

He thinks, decidedly, that his plan is going to pan out _perfectly_.

'_Till next time, darling.'_

* * *

_**A/N: So I'll be honest, I didn't edit this so there are probably more than a few grammar mistakes. I just wanted to get a draft of the first chapter up and hear some of your opinions on where the story's going : ) So, tell me in the review if you think should continue this Kennett Fic!**_


	2. Ch2: Silent Screams Unattainable Heights

_**A/N**__**Wow thanks to all my reviewers! To be honest, I didn't think the fic would get any response , but this was a very happy surprise! If the reviews keep coming, I'll keep updating!**_

_**P.S. if you watch **__**Supernatural**__**, check out my fic **__**FREAKS**__**. If you watch **__**Bleach**__**, check out my fic **__**Hear Me Sing! Or I'll Cry Songs of Tragedy**__**. If you watch **__**Gundam Seed / GSD**__**, check out my fic **__**Welcome to Absolution**__**. If you watch Degrassi, check out my fic **__**Starcrossed Stargazers**__** : ) **_

**On with the Show! **

**P.s I just realized I never named Chapter 1… whoops :$ I'll fix that soon : P**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Vampire Diaries plots or characters. However, all of the plot twists not from the show are mine! **

* * *

**Alone With You**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Silent Screams and Unattainable Heights**

* * *

"_If you feel that way, why help?"_

"_Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt…and I don't know how to stay out of it."_

_(2x07 Jeremy and Bonnie)_

* * *

He's in a forest.

Just walking.

Kol's been doing that for quite a while now…

'_Five and a half hours'_

He's been just walking about in this forest for five and half hours.

He can't hear his footsteps.

* * *

People think that the forest is quiet at night.

Silent.

Still.

Dark.

'_Dead.'_

But, Kol knows it isn't.

No, it's not quiet at all.

Any void not occupied with the insidious sounds stemming from nocturnal creatures is filled with a screeching sense of foreboding—a deafening type of darkness.

Amidst his musings, he almost walks into a tree.

In reflex, his right hand goes out to steady himself. As his palm meets the rough bark of the oak tree, his mind can't help but indulge…

' _Not green, not bendy_

_Not black, not smelly._

_Big, not small_

_Careful lest you fall!'_

Kol lets a genuine smile grace his features for the briefest of moments as the old mnemonic sings brightly in his mind.

Finn had taught him it…back then.

When they were still a family.

Kol had been no more than seven or eight years old at the time. He'd also been no more than four feet tall. Accordingly, the original blamed his younger self's shorter stature for his complete and utter obsession with heights.

He had been fascinated with the idea of climbing higher and higher and higher and higher; each step and pull and jump bringing him closer to the light sky that teasingly coerced him from above.

Those days, there were no tall buildings on which to climb, so he had settled for scaling the largest trees in the forest adjacent their village. Of course, when mini-Kol came home one day bearing numerous cuts from a rather nasty fall, Ester had been adamant about him refraining from going anywhere near the natural skyscrapers.

Kol really was never one for rules and restrictions.

Finn, knowing this, had taken the time to teach Kol's younger self about how to tell the difference between which trees were stable enough to climb, and which were rotting (foretelling disaster). In order to make the lessons stick, his older brother had insisted on Kol memorizing the childish rhyme that currently plagued his thoughts.

Kol growls loudly when a large piece of the tree's protective layer slides into the skin of his palm.

(Unbeknownst to the Original, his open palm had been stroking the tree while his thoughts roamed dusty shelves)

He glances down at his palm, pulls out the large, offending piece of bark and watches the cut stich itself back together.

A fat drop of red blood remains on his palm, and slowly meanders down the coarse outline of his pale skin.

And then he _remembers_.

'_Finn is dead.' _

And then he _feels_.

'_My brother is dead.' _

And then he _realizes_

that he has just ripped apart the tree.

The forest is quiet then, for just one moment. A single, empty moment where it is as if the critters surrounding him can sense that something (ancient and whole and fundamental) has been torn from its roots and ripped apart.

Only one moment though…

One.

And then the void is filled: the forest is screeching and crying and asking the sky "What did I ever do to deserve such a fate?"

* * *

It's been five and a half hours…

… of walking and reasoning and remembering.

It's been five and a half hours…

… since he almost pierced the stake into Rebekah's heart.

* * *

She prides herself on taking the high road.

She prides herself on her ability to abide by her moral code.

She prides herself on her ability to forgive her friends.

Bonnie repeats these three thoughts in her head.

Like a mantra, a prayer; like a freaking intercession.

But it's hard…it is so hard:

To forgive her friends, (because _she trusted them_ to care for her as much as she still does for them)

To stick to her morals, (because she always has to _sacrifice so much_ to stay true to some humane moral code that everyone else seems to have forsaken)

And to take the high road, (it would be so, so easy to just give in to the anger and hatred and vengeance that calls to her each time she's hurt).

Why is it so painful to forgive her friends? To stick to her morals? To take the high road?

A memory rings in her head.

'_**You are stronger than all of this.'**_

'_I'm not. I never was. I tried so hard to be... Please, still be proud of me…'_

* * *

She is crying.

Outright sobbing.

Just like the night she chose to leave Damon to be tortured in the Mikaelson mansion.

She tried so hard not to break down.

But it's just so hard and its just not fair and why, why, _why_ did her life turn out like this? What is happening to her?

It has been five and a half hours since she lost control.

It has been five and a half hours since she realized she _liked_ it.

It has been five and a half hours since she understood that now she is _completely alone._

* * *

The next time Bonnie has the misfortune to run into Kol, the meeting occurs on a short staircase.

They don't say a word.

They both keep walking.

Bonnie is coming down, and her grip on the cold steel railing is tight. She needs something solid and permanent to hold onto as she descends the old wooden steps.

Kol is climbing up, and his hands remain in his pockets and a smirk lays plastered on his face. He refuses to take his eyes off the witch who has enough daring to stare right back at him as he ascends.

They approach each other, neither intending on backing down.

He stops.

She stops.

It

Is

Silent.

Except for their eyes, which are screaming at each other with anger and hatred so violently that it is _deafening_.

* * *

**I promise I'll add some more PLOT once I see 4x12 : ) I just wanted to see if the producers or Plec do anything with Kennet before I start weaving my own plot! Also, I want to learn more about why**

**Tell me in a review which couples you would prefer as a side pairing:**

**RebekahxStefan **

**AnnaxJeremy**

**CarolinexTyler**

**If you have other suggestions, go ahead and suggest, though (as of now) I'm more leaning towards one of the above…**

***P.s for those who were wondering, the quote Bonnie was remembering was said by her Grams in 3x07! **

****P.P.S those who understood my attempt at creating metaphors, kudos to you!**

* * *

**REVIEWS = UPDATES!**

**I really want to write a novel, so any feedback you have on my writing style would be super duper appreciated! Also, plot suggestions for where you guys want to see this fic go would be stellar !**

* * *

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Runaway

**(SPOILER IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED 4x13 yet….)**

**A/N: I did not know it was possible to hate someone as much as I hate Julie Plec right now. I am legit worried that she will run this show into the ground… **

**She's so obsessed with giving Elena as much screen time as possible…Plec's literally killed off SO MANY of the most interesting characters … (Lexi, Finn, Sage, Kol….) Like really? What on Earth is the point of introducing them if you're going to kill them off before you get to develop them?! **

* * *

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers: **

**~Madelines**

**~Fallen Witch Angel**

**~baddie96**

**~I2Y2012**

**~Angell4NEPatriots**

**~Misunderstood0621**

**~Stacie**

**~tjadebush**

**~KennettBamon**

**~delenawolves**

**~maysun toretto**

**~SexyLittleVamp**

**~aflorita **

**~shanese21**

**~love24everornot **

**~Sassygirl82**

**~DammitimmaD**

**~Sissi93**

**~chaos and riots **

**~Gauri92**

**~Lily **

**~Madelines **

**~Cinders and Brimstone **

**~AngelinaGuerin**

**~abbyli**

**~black111star **

**~vicky9772**

**(Sorry if I missed anyone/ spelled their name incorrectly!) **

**YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! I'll try my best to PM as many of you guys as I can (but remember, I'm a university student so my free time is far from frequent)! **

* * *

**Also I made some minor changes to the last chapter. Nothing too drastic though, I just fixed a couple of mistakes!**

_**P.S. if you watch Supernatural, check out my fic FREAKS. If you watch Bleach, check out my fic Hear Me Sing! Or I'll Cry Songs of Tragedy. If you watch Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny, check out my fic Welcome to Absolution. If you watch Degrassi, check out my fic Starcrossed Stargazers : ) Heck, even if you don't watch those shows, give them a try ;-P **_

**Here we go! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Vampire Diaries plots or characters. If I did, Kol would be alive and Kennett would have began ages ago. Oh, and people would stop catering to Elena's every bloody whim. Still, all of the plot twists not directly from the show are mine!**

* * *

**Alone With You**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Runaway**

* * *

**"_Forced to think Hell is a place called Home"_**

_(Ludacris and Mary J. Blige – Runaway Love)_

* * *

"Evening darling."

Bonnie doesn't respond to the smooth accent coming from the other side of the door.

Kol doesn't hear soft footsteps padding along wooden floors to signal that she is making her way to the door. He grows excited, because Bonnie's lack of response serves as an invitation for him to use more… drastic… measures.

He calmly turns away from the older Bennett's door and descends the wooden steps onto the pavement of her parking lot. He gives a nod to the blue Prius (his increasingly frequent visitation has lead them to become acquaintances). He leans on the car, and can feel the blood rush through his veins faster and faster as his eagerness builds. Nevertheless, he stays silent and listens.

He eavesdrops on the night sounds of Sheila's quaint little neighbourhood and allows the memory of his earlier encounter with her granddaughter to visit the forefront of his mind. Their little standoff on the back steps of the Grille was… for lack of a better word… _entertaining_. It is refreshing to have someone challenge him, to pretend as if they don't fear his every step. He finds himself amused by her actions, and Kol (who is easily bored) latches onto their encounters. Playing these little mind games with her isn't exactly conducive to his plans… but they won't hinder his plans either.

Kol hears footsteps quickly approaching the house and his devious smile draws him from his thoughts.

* * *

Bonnie hears knocking on her front door again and her shoulders tense in irritation. She doesn't understand why the youngest Original doesn't just leave her alone. This is the second time since their encounter on the steps of the Grille that he is trying to gain her attention/break down her Gram's door.

The knocking persists and Bonnie sighs. She _really_ does not want to speak to the person who spends every other sentence reminding her of every doubt she has ever had.

She is surprised, though, to (instead of hearing a British accent) hear the peppy voice of Carey Tomlin—the 13-year old soccer star who lives down the block.

"Hi Bonnie! I'm sorry to bug you so late, but I really really really have to tell you something!"

Bonnie (half curious to hear the important news and half worried because the girl she used to babysit is out late) quickly makes her way to the front entrance.

She opens the door.

Bonnie isn't as surprised as she should be when she sees the redhead's neck being throttled in the firm hold of the one and only Kol Mikaelson.

"This nice man says he's going to rip out my throat if you don't invite him inside." Carey smiles wide with her dilated green pupils.

'_Fuck.' _ At this point, that is really the only thought blaring in Bonnie's head. She glares at Kol. "You are _disgusting_."

Kol just shrugs casually in response. "Not my fault you have a 'save the innocents complex'. Now, do little Casey a favor and invite me inside."

Bonnie's glare deepens. "It's _Carey_."

"It'll be _carnage_ if you don't hurry it up, darling."

Bonnie doesn't have a choice, and the words taste bitter and sour as the invitation slips from her lips.

Kol's smirk widens to an unnatural length as he releases his grip on Carey. Bonnie tries (unsuccessfully) to ignore the blue bruising decorating the girl's neck.

Kol turns Carey to face him and speaks softly. "You are going to continue on your jog and forget everything that happened from when you met me until now."

Carey just nods and Bonnie breathes a sigh of relief as ball of red curls turns and jogs away from the nightmare that this is sure to become. Somewhere deep in a place that she hates, Bonnie is jealous of the little girl who is able to run.

Bonnie can't.

She knows her problems would follow her to the end of time.

She's just invited Kol into Grams' home… the only sanctuary she had left. Safety was officially nonexistent in her life. She stays silent as the realization washes over her.

Kol's misleadingly happy voice breaks the silence. "You should stay over at your Gram's house for the next few nights… hmmm… actually, stay for about a week or so."

Bonnie wants to slap the smirk off of his pretty face. "And why should I do _anything_ that you say?" She snarls.

His eyes gain a malicious sheen, and Bonnie is quick to regret her words. He steps up towards her, easily stepping across the threshold. She's too stubborn to back away though. _No!_ Not in the place where Grams taught her to stand up to these foul creatures.

He is less than a breath away from her now. He is much too close, but Bonnie has much too much pride to let him see her back away. He smirks at her show of defiance and brings his mouth dangerously close to her neck.

She hates that (despite any ostensible display she presents) he can hear her heartbeat race faster in fear.

"Because," he murmurs "You wouldn't want me waiting outside of your home. I may run into daddy dearest, and I may not be as… merciful… as I was tonight. And if I'm in a bit of a temper… well, you might find yourself losing the only living relative you have left in this wretched town."

And then he's gone.

* * *

Bonnie's nerves are about to burst out of her skull.

She _hates_ this. She hates the suspense and the fear and most of all, she hates _him_. She understands that this is probably another one of his games… she knows that he is avoiding her on purpose, hoping (like some sick child) that he can drive her crazed with paranoia.

It's been a week—an entire _week_, and Kol has yet to do anything. She hasn't even _seen_ him since the night he threatened to kill Carey.

Shaking her head, Bonnie returns to packing up her History textbooks for her study outing with Matt. She zips up the pack a little harsher than necessary, then slips her white earphones in her ears and scrolls through her songs.

Her irritation is mounting, and all she can find herself thinking about is how all she wants to do in life is to slowly shove a white oak steak down his annoying, little throa—

"Miss me?"

"Hardly." She sneers.

She can't see Kol since he is still behind the door, but she just _knows _that he's smirking. Bonnie feels him turn the doorknob, and she tenses in anticipation.

He enters her Grams home, and Bonnie has never felt so violated in her life.

"Take one more step, and I will set you ablaze."

He puts his hands up in a pacifying gesture.

"Now, now. That's not a very bright idea. You'll tire out, I'll regenerate, and then I'll be all alone with your unconscious body." He leers at her (intentionally trying to provoke her) and throws in a predatory smirk. "God knows what'll happen next."

He ignores her warning and keeps on walking towards her.

Bonnie retaliates, and starts breaking his wrists and arms. He screams and is pulled down to his knees. She walks up to him and glares down at his pained face.

He looks up to her see her satisfied countenance and absentmindedly wonders if he kept that bat from Denver…

She just grabs her backpack and tries to make her way out of the house. Before she wanted him to appear, now she just wants him as far away as possible. So, she takes the initiative to create the much-needed distance. She quickly makes her way out the door and onto the pavement of Gram's parking lot.

She again places her earphones in her ears.

Kol zooms in front of her, dangles the recently acquired earphones in front of her, and cockily reminds her that he has super speed.

She sidesteps him and reminds him that she doesn't give a flying damn.

"Manners?" He growls.

"They are reserved for those who deserve the courtesy." She opens the door to her car but he's quick to slam it. Her back is pressed against his chest, and her palms stop her from slamming into the door of her car. His expensive cologne permeates her senses and all she wants is to be far, far, _far_ away from this horrible creature.

He brings his mouth by her ear and she hates that she freezes the second his mouth presses against her ear.

"Hmmm…" He breathes, "those who deserve the courtesy?" He presses his hands against her waist in a bruising grip. "You mean like the Salvatores who turned Mummy into a vampire? Or how about the best friend who never calls unless she needs a spell? Or how about the ex-boyfriend who liked to make kissy face with random ghosts?"

She sends him flying into the front porch.

Kol just laughs and laughs and laughs as Bonnie drives away away away…

'_You'll never get far enough…I'll always be able to find you… you'll never escape me…  
_

_Never.'_

* * *

He listens to song after song as he walks down the street. He can't help but think that each song sounds so much better with _her_ earphones.

His phone buzzes.

The caller ID tells him it's Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

**A/N: Somebody please help me out…. I don't understand why people are always calling Elena "compassionate" and making a big deal out of her compassion. I have yet to see her do anything super outstanding… if anything I think (vampire) Caroline is the most compassionate character on the show.**

**SO, can someone please give me a couple of examples where she is outstandingly compassionate? I'm just really confused and would like to know if it's just me being blind or if others feel the same about her? **

* * *

**At least 10 reviews for the next chapter!**

* * *

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 4 !**

"My, my Miss Bennett. You've indulged quite a bit tonight. " His voice lowers, and so does his mouth. "I plan on doing the same."

He wants her to come here, maneuver through the carnage…

"_To count the drops of blood spilled in her name."_

remember, at least 10 reviews and you guys get to see the rest!

***p.s. for the purpose of this fic, Bonnie has the deed to the house (Grams left the house to her) but her dad is making her sell it. ***


	4. Chapter 4: His Darkness Consumes Her

**ALONE WITH YOU **

* * *

A/N: The fact that a newbie hunter and a newborn vampire were able to kill one of the oldest and strongest vampires in existence is just plain unbelievable.

Awesome job TVD writers…

Not really though…

On with the story!

Disclaimer: Anything directly from TVD is theirs, not mine.

Thank you reviewers! You guys are the reason I am continuing to write this fic! I love you all ;'D

I2Y2012

Madelines

WhiteBlackGrey

Puppyangel7

Blackstar111star

Stacie

Abbyli

DanaBlood

Chaosinchains91

Lilredwolf82

NoselnANovel

Maya1990

WhisperedxNothingsx

Boowwormgirl

NaomiChora

P.S. My inspiration was rekindled by watching Buzolicova's HEavy in Your Arms Kennett video on youtube. If you guys have time, check it out! It's SOOOOOO GOOODDD!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let Your Darkness Consume Her**

* * *

**'Falling apart and all that I question**

**Is this a dream or is this my lesson?**

**Oh, my permission to sin**

**You might have started my reckoning.**

**I've got a reason now to bury him alive;**

**Another little white lie...'**

**~Skin, Alexz Johnson (Instant Star) **

* * *

Kol growls in frustration.

He had been so close… so, _so_ close to ending their pathetic hunt for Silas. The events from earlier that night race through his mind:

"_Request denied" _

Kol had stormed into the Gilbert family house, after the (so obviously) false truce, and was quick to disable the Gilbert siblings. Kol scoffed at the memory; they really were the definition of stupid. In what world would a newbie hunter and a baby vampire _ever_ be capable of besting one of the oldest, strongest supernatural beings in existence?

'_Stupid. Pure, pure stupid. How you both have managed to live this long is a mystery in itself.'_

Unfortunately, Niklaus had made a (most unwelcome) appearance and stopped Kol just before he could chop off the young Gilbert's arms. Kol's fists tightened at the memory. He tried, futilely, to think clearly past the rage he felt towards Nik.

He is so distracted by his anger and utter disbelief at his brother's actions that Kol doesn't even register where he is until he walks straight into the back of an unsuspecting street-goer.

* * *

"_Its okay, Jeremy. I understand." __**–'No, you don't.'**_

"_I am so sorry Bonnie. I did care about you, I do care about you, it's just..." _

"_I get it. You didn't break up with her. She died. It would be unreasonable of me to ask that you to ignore your feelings." __**–'Stop making excused for him! He never should have started a relationship with you… never should have begged and earned your affection if he knew he was still in love with someone else. Jeremy, **_**y**_**ou never should have asked for my heart if you were going to break it.**_

"_I should go, Elena needs me to…" _

The memory from this morning diffuses and fades away.

To be honest… Bonnie is fed up.

Everyone (excluding Caroline and Matt) seems to just be using her. Her family is messed up and torn up beyond belief. Her pseudo-boyfriend spent an hour of her morning pretty much explaining that their entire relationship had been a rebound. Oh, and her academic counselor had pulled her to the side today to inform the young witch that her grades had dropped… significantly.

Clearly, Bonnie the Witch was screwing up Bonnie's life.

So, Bonnie decided that Bonnie the Teenager should take a try at the wheel. Bonnie the Teenager should decide on how to deal with the numerous problems plaguing her life.

Bonnie the Teenager was the one who was dolled up beyond her years and headed to the local bar, planning on drinking until she couldn't remember that Bonne the Witch ever existed.

Her incredibly foul mood most definitely isn't assuaged when someone walks straight into her back and knocks her over. She glares up from the ground, ready to utilize her most colorful vocabulary against the rude person who so carelessly walked into her.

Insults lining her tongue, she just barely stops them from spewing out of her mouth when she sees the familiar outline of the youngest Mikaelson. She shouldn't be surprised that it's Kol. After all, as of late, her encounters with him seem to be the one constant in her life.

'_**How sad is that?' **_

She's still sprawled on the ground, as his predacious frame stands tall above her.

* * *

'_How dare she?!'_

Fury courses through the Original's veins. Hatred is quick to follow. Vengeance comes along for the ride as well.

'_How fucking dare she?!'_

Kol is ripping through the throats of people left and right.

He's not really sure what town he is in right now… but makes a mental note to figure it out before he returns to Mystic Falls. That way, when he sees witch-bitch again, he'll know exactly where to tell her to direct her guilt.

He'll tell her that they died because of her… because of her shear nerve and audacity and _'How fucking dare she just walk away from me? How dare she say that to me?' _

Their exchange replays (once again) in the forefront of his mind:

_He knocks the person over, and is about to continue walking away. He is so angry is is almost blinded to her furious green eyes… almost. She is on the ground, trying to sit up. _

_As her eyes zero in on his face, his eyes zero in on her attire. She's definitely not abiding by her morality code tonight. Her dress is too short, too low cut, too tight, and her heels are too high. She's still on the ground, probably hoping that he'll walk away so that she can get up and dust herself off without having to worry about revealing any part of herself to him. _

_She recognizes the man standing above her, realizes that he is undressing her with his eyes, and her glare deepens._

_Kol sees this and lowers his body so that he's right above her. A smirk pulls at his mouth as he offers to help her stand. _

_She just ignores him and somehow manages to stand herself up, despite his hovering frame. _

_She's facing him, a breath away from his amber brown orbs. She can only roll her eyes as she is faced with another one of their infamous standoffs…_

_Bonnie the Witch would probably try to figure out what he was doing out so late. Bonnie the Witch would toss away her plans for the evening, inform the Salvatores of the free Original roaming the streets, then spend the night making sure he didn't kill anyone. _

_Bonnie the Teenager decides to end their standoff prematurely, turns back around, and continues to walk away from the youngest original towards the bar. _

_Kol growls… she isn't allowed to walk by him, he isn't finished playing with her yet. How dare she just brush by him! _

"_No greeting, Love?" His words just barely make it through grit teeth. He burns his gaze into her back, imploring her to turn around and engage in some form of banter to distract him from the anger that had accumulated tonight._

_He expects a look of derision, but is surprised to see condescension marring her features. _

"_You're not even worth the breath." She scoffs, turns, and then walks away towards her initial destination as if he is the most insignificant thing she has ever encountered. _

As if he wasn't even worth the time… as if he were _nothing_.

Within thirty minutes of their encounter, the blood-filled bar of Semperville is in ruins and Kol is on his way back to Mystic Falls in order to inform the witch about every little gory detail…

He wants her to come here, maneuver through the carnage littering the ground…

"_To count the drops of blood spilled in her name."_

* * *

Alcohol.

Ever since the supernatural drama started in Mystic Falls, Bonnie the Witch avoided the stuff religiously. She hated the idea of being handicapped or vulnerable in any sense of the word for any period of time when there were dangers lurking behind ever corner.

Moreover, Bonnie the Witch reasoned that since she is the mayor's daughter now… she _probably_ should be adhering to some sort of decorum.

But so much has happened….she almost killed April, Grams is dead, her mom is a vampire, Jamie is dead, Caroline and Elena are vampires, Alaric is dead, Jenna is dead, EVERYONE is either dead, in danger of dying, or classified under the living dead.

Bonnie the Witch warns to stay away from anything alcoholic, especially the MD 20/20 and Everclear.

Bonnie the Teenager says, to hell with it, and uses her feminine wiles to manipulate the bartender into mixing both for her.

'_I almost killed April, Grams is dead, my mom is a vampire, Jamie is dead, Caroline and Elena are vampires, Alaric is dead, Jenna is dead, EVERYONE is either dead, in danger of dying, or classified as the living dead. I almost killed April, Grams is dead, my mom is a vampire, Jamie is dead, Caroline and Elena are vampires, Alaric is dead, Jenna is dead, EVERYONE is either dead, in danger of dying, or classified as the living dead. I almost killed April, Grams is dead, my mom is a vampire, Jamie is dead, Caroline and Elena are vampires, Alaric is dead, Jenna is dead, EVERYONE is either dead, in danger of dying, or classified as the living dead.'_

She finally leaves her thoughts and realizes that she's had four shots of the vodka mix.

She's about to go for her fifth, because, really who cares? If she didn't make it home tonight, would anyone even notice?

Her father is at city hall with Mrs Forbes. Elena's too caught up with Damon or Stefan or whichever one she's currently seeing. Shane's a bloody murderer. Caroline means well but is burdened by avoiding Klaus/ grieving over Tyler's departure.

Jeremy is probably off screwing some ghost.

The six (or is it eighth?) shot is making its way down her throat. She used to be able to handle more, but hasn't had the stuff in so long. God, her vision is fuzzy. She feels much too warm, and decides that maybe the cool air will sober her up.

And she does need to sober up…because, let's face it. They are all going to need her powers again tomorrow. She isn't allowed a day off. She isn't allowed to say no. She isn't allowed to ignore their constant pestering.

The quiet static of the parking lot is fuzzy when it reaches her ears. She stumbles outside and begins the trek to her car. It is quite the journey, her vision is swimming, her head is blaring, and she just feels so off balance…

Her fingers fumble around the door and she just meets the familiar comfort of the handle when someone from behind clutches her hips in a bruising grip.

On instinct, she burns the hands of the creep. She belatedly realizes that using magic on a human was probably a very, _very_ stupid thing to do.

The hold remains though… the hands weren't burned.

Bonnie is confused; she still feels _so_ dizzy…

'_Why is the wind so loud?_

'_Why am I in a forest?'_

'_Wasn't I in the parking lot?'_

'_Where am I?'_

Someone is still behind her. Their hands are still gripping her.

What is going on?

She realizes she has been struggling and trying to burn the person who still hasn't let go of her. No human can handle that. She's loosing consciousness. Her vision is fading, her senses are failing.

And amidst the inner chaos, she stays conscious just long enough to hear,

"My, my Miss Bennett. You've indulged quite a bit tonight. " His voice lowers, and so does his mouth. "I plan on doing the same"

And then she feels teeth pierce her neck and she is screaming.

* * *

'_Stupid, stupid witch-bitch.'_

Kol had compelled the bar tender to lace her drink.

Patiently, he had waited by her car. He most definitely enjoyed the sight of her stumbling through the parking lot, almost as much as he enjoyed the muddled fear and confusion marring her pretty features as he took her far away into the depths of the forest, where only the critters of the night bore witness to his wicked deeds.

* * *

'…_on…onni…bonn..'_

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie shakes her head and returns back to the conversation she was having with Caroline.

Caroline gives her best friend a worried look. "Bon, that was like the fifth time I called your name. _What's wrong_?"

The genuine concern in Caroline's voice almost brings tears to Bonnie's eyes.

Bonnie consoles the alarmed blonde, "Nothing Care, I'm fine."

Caroline smirks, "Yes, you are."

Bonnie's spirits lift a little at the light joke and Caroline is happy to see a small smile grace her friend's face.

Caroline realizes, with a heavy heart, that she hasn't seen it in a while. In an attempt to distract her best friend (from whatever worry is currently burdening her thoughts), Caroline rambles about clothing and the sale going on next week at the jewelry store downtown they used to frequent.

"…and I just went in the other day, the stuff is just as gorgeous as ever! There was this pseudo-modern pearl and shell necklace that I plan on _marrying_ as soon as it's legal. Speaking of, where did you get yours! It's actually gorgeous; I think I'm reconsidering my choice of inanimate husband… Speaking of husbands, I finally got around to seeing_ Lawson's Lake_ yesterday and Mary-Anne finally pulled that stick out of her ass and accepted Jorgen's proposal. Didn't I tell you it would happen! I knew it right from season two when…"

Bonnie zones out.

She tends to do that these days.

It's not intentional, she just likes to take her respites from reality whenever she can get them.

'_We haven't visited that jewelry place in so long… to be honest, I don't even remember the last time I even went shopping… hmm, this is a cute necklace. Where did I get it again? I guess it doesn't matter. Mary-Anne married Jorgen? What! I thought they hated each other? Thanks for the spoiler Caroline. Wait, Season two? When did they finish season one! Wow, I've really been out of the loo—' _

"BONNIE!"

Concern clouds over Caroline's baby-blue orbs and Bonnie instantly feels guilty.

"I'm fine Care, I swear. I'm… I'm just a bit tired."

Caroline smirks in her devious, boy-crazed way. The blonde raises a brow "Who were you up with last night?"

Bonnie giggles.

Then, for the first time in a long time, Bonnie lets out an honest, carefree laugh. Relaxing and joking around at the Grille, while Caroline rambles about anything and everything (while sticking in more than a few innuendoes)… it's almost like they've been transported to two years ago… before Elena met Stefan and their lives went to Hell.

"I really missed you Care."

Caroline frowns, and the past is ripped away (was it really only a second ago that it was so teasingly dangled in front of her?). "Bonnie, I'm right here. There is _nothing_ to miss. You… you know that right?"

Thankfully, Bonnie doesn't have to answer since Elena and the Salvatores choose that moment to join them at their table. Matt sees the trio enter the Grille, and also begins to make his way over once he finishes cleaning a nearby table.

They start talking about Klaus' decision to save the Gilberts from Kol, Shane's 'outlandish' claims, the possible ways of reaching the Cure before Rebekah, and how to stay the hell away from a homicidal Kol.

Bonnie nods at the appropriate times, sticks in an opinion once in a while, and accepts the fact that conversations regarding clothing and jewelry and TV drama's are long gone.

Mentally, she writes an epitaph.

'Here lies what my life should have been like. Past life, rest in peace… while my current life rests in pieces.'

* * *

Caroline gets a text and immediately heads out of the Grille.

Everyone else knows enough about her situation with Tyler to know that she's probably going to try and see if she can find somewhere sans-Klaus to converse with her runaway boyfriend.

Matt was called away a while ago to help a coworker with the dishes in the backroom.

So, Bonnie is left with Elena, Stefan, and Damon.

'_Joy_.'

She is about to recede into her thoughts again when Damon's glare prevents her. She's surprised to discover that, for once, it is not directed towards her. Rather, he had fixated his snarl at someone far behind her.

Turning in her seat, she finds her glare matching Damon's as her gaze focuses on the unwanted Original smirking at the other end of the Grille.

He is leaning against the wooden doorway of the Grille, somehow managing to make a casual gesture seem elegant.

Gosh, Bonnie hated his ability to do that.

And then, he walks just close enough for the four at the table to hear him.

"I'd like to talk with Bonnie."

Elena visibly relaxes, and the two brothers are happy that Kol's sights aren't set on the object of their affections.

Bonnie is reluctant to concede to the Original's request… but out of fear that his attentions with turn to Elena… she gets out of her seat.

They walk out of earshot of the trio whispering at the table. Bonnie sees Damon guide Elena out of the Grille. Stefan follows.

She ignores the pang of disappointment that shoots through her heart. She passes it off as relief that they've taken Elena out of harm's way.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she asks Kol _what the bloody hell he wants from her_.

He gives her a look, one which she can't quite decipher.

Then he whispers conspiringly, "If I had asked for Elena, or even Caroline, I wonder… would they have let them leave their protection so easily…"

Bonnie's glare deepens. "If you're trying to turn me against them, and you think I'm stupid enough to fall for it, _you are_ _deranged_."

"Maybe so," he smirks "but I do have a point. You'd do well to try and understand it before it's too late…"

"Are you threatening me?!" Bonnie's voice raises slightly in disbelief.

The sly smile never leaves his face. A finger from his right hand traces up her left arm.

She zaps him, slightly.

For a second, she thinks she sees a genuine smile flicker on his face, but it disappears so quickly that Bonnie doubts it was ever there at all.

"It's not a threat" His smirk sobers. "It's a warning."

Her eyes widen.

"I wonder… did they even inquire as to your whereabouts last night?"

"Yes." She lied.

"Of course not," he sneers, "they didn't need a spell last night."

Kol sees doubt intrude upon her innocent brown orbs, and it is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Mentally, he checks one more thing off his checklist.

"Tell yourself the truth. Say it out loud. Answer me honestly, did they even bother to check up on you last night?"

"No."

She doesn't understand why she admits it to him. It's not like it matters; she was home last night. So what if nobody cared enough to give her a call. They all have so much going on… it's unfair of her to ask that that they constantly think about her well-being. Right?

Kol smirks in contentment at her response. However, the bloody Salvatores coming back into the Grille hamper his contentment. The stupid quarterback chooses that time to re-enter the main area, and shock twists his fair features. The blonde neanderthal is angrily making his way through the crowd with the intention of stopping Kol's 'chat' with Bonnie.

To Kol's irritation, Bonnie notices Matt's worry. A mixture of hope and relief pushes away the doubt in her eyes, and Kol curses the commoner under his breathe.

Couldn't the simpleton see that Kol was busy succeeding at making the witch doubt her friendships? How rude of him to interrupt Kol's progress.

Stefan is (smartly) moving in front of the furious quarterback in order to stop the human from committing suicide.

But Kol knows that Bonnie has already witnessed Matt's concern. Kol wants to growl in irritation, but is quick to adjust his plan.

'_If I can't make _her_ doubt _them_….'_

Kol's hand moves up her shoulder, hovers over the crevice of her collar, and lightly traces the necklace adorning her slender neck. He tries, fruitlessly, to hide his smirk as he comments. "Lovely piece of jewelry darling… "

Her gaze turns downwards towards his hand and the popular accessory.

As she examines the piece that Caroline had complimented her on earlier, she can't help but agree with the Blonde's earlier commentary. It is a pretty little thing: a short black cord lined with muted green stones, golden threads, and deep brown-red gems.

Again, she wonders where she got it.

His deep voice interrupts her thoughts.

"…I wonder, wherever did you obtain such a _magnetic_ piece of jewelry…"

She is about to tell him to fuck off.

Then he gently places his hand on her cheek.

She's shocked by the contact for a second, then disgust takes over and she tries to pull away—

"Don't resist."

She doesn't.

And she has no clue why.

He smirks as she follows his command. His eyes are alight with sadistic amusement. His hand continue to slowly walk along the smooth skin of her cheek.

Bonnie has never felt so violated in her life.

She can't use her powers to burn him. She can't pull away. She can't do anything!

Panic starts to thrum through her. Why isn't her body listening…what is going on?! His body comes closer to her, and his lips comes perilously close to her ears as he murmurs,

"Go back to the riper and the commoner. Tell them only that you are leaving. Tell them that you are making a deal to… keep Elena safe. And… that in order for that deal to take place, they need to not contact you for the next 24 hours. Make it believable and genuine. Then come back here to me."

She turns, tells a shocked Stefan and Matt the story, and returns to Kol.

He just smirks at the expressions pasted on the visages of the Salvatores and the commoner. He knows they wouldn't stop her when Elena's safety was put into the equation.

Well, Matt is making some fuss, but the Salvatores are quick to stop him from chasing after Bonnie.

Speaking of, the witch is standing before him again. Worry and confusion lines her eyes, and Kol enjoys every iota of it.

' _She still doesn't understand… Oh well! Time for the finale.' _

His smirk is unnaturally wide as he brings his mouth closer to her soft, pink lips.

"Kiss me."

She does.

He grips onto her waist, and pulls her flush against himself as she continues to follow his command. He opens his eyes slightly to look behind her, towards her disbelieving friends.

'_If I can't manipulate her into doubting them… well it won't be too hard to make them doubt her.'_

* * *

**At least 12 more reviews and you guys get the next chapter : )**

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 5: Into the Forest **

**"What did you do to me!?"**

* * *

P.S.

Plec has some nerve killing Bonnie…. The only reason I haven't given up the show and am not making some long rant about her death is the fact that there were Kennett scenes in the episode! 3 3 (also the fact that Plec stated Bonnie will still be a major character on the show/in the plot). I'm hoping that Kol and Bonnie will interact on the other side and we can get some more Kennett scenes! Moreover, how do you all feel about Mattx Rebekah? I had originally planned on incorporating Stefanx Rebekah... but I'm not a super big fan of them anymore. At the same time, I really, REALLY like Rebekah's character and want to give her someone to be with! :P


End file.
